


Just A Wink

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 WINK drabble challenge. Prompt word 'Wink'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Wink

It was just a wink that did it in the end.  
It might have been those endless legs or that perfect bum.  
It might have been the narrow hips encased in jeans far too tight for decency.  
It could have been that mop of hair, just begging to be ruffled, then caressed and played with.  
It should have been the angels face. That persuasive mouth, with its suggestive secret smiles which hid a host of promises.  
But in the end, all it took to get Bodie in his bed and keep him there, was a wink.  
Just a simple wink.


End file.
